Hand held tire pumps are very useful for traveling and serves as an emergency aid. But, after pumping, an independent pressure gage is normally required for measuring the pressure within the tire. This is very inconvenient.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional tire pump.